Dragon Ball Z: Mechanical Menace
by gamefreek321
Summary: After Trunks destroyed Mecha Frieza all the Z fighters went on with life not realizing that Androids 10 and 11 were being built. After the androids mysteriously appear can the z fighters regroup quick enough before they destroy the planet? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Let the Training Begin

Dragon Ball Z: Mechanical Menace Summary: After Trunks destroyed Mecha Frieza all the Z fighters went on with life not realizing that Androids 10 and 11 were being built. After the androids mysteriously appear can the z fighters regroup quick enough before they destroy the planet?

Chapter note: This will be a couple of chapters telling a little bit of what the z fighters do while training for the androids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! That credit goes to Akira Toryima

Chapter 1: The Training Begins Vegeta started his day with a grueling workout consisting of numerous two finger push ups in 100 times earth's gravity along with running about 2 miles. He would do this intense workout in the morning and afternoon of every day. Well know that Trunks had come and warn the fighters of these so called "Androids," robotic beings created for revenge on Goku, Vegeta trained 4 times a day instead of just 2. The androids were said to come in 3 years within that time Vegeta planned to double his normal workout.

The others worked just as hard on preparing for the androids attack. Thanks to Trunks they knew the exact time and place the androids would attack. Goku was outside of his house sparring with his son Gohan. Gohan threw a round house kick right at Goku's face. The kick was a extremely powerful kick for his age, even though he had saiyan blood. The kick was slow though so Goku threw his arm up quickly to block his face, but in the time it took Goku to recover from the kick and counter Gohan had fazed out the way and was behind his Dad. Gohan through a kick that his Dad easily dodged and came with a counter kick knocking Gohan 30 feet away. "Good workout Gohan" Goku said after Gohan came out of the trench he made from sliding along the ground, "but I think we should grab a bite to eat before another one." Gohan stood up and followed Goku into the house.

Trunks was also training hard to defeat the Androids even though he knew they were to strong for him. He hoped that if he trained hard enough the others would be able to finish them. He would try to hone his sword skills while in super saiyan and in normal form.

Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein, Krillin, and Yajorobe all train on Kami's lookout. Piccolo knew that he could hardly hurt Freiza in his third form much less take on androids even stronger than Freiza. Yamcha and the others were determined to become stronger than before especially after they all lost to the saiyan without even hurting him.

While everyone trained Dr. Gero was creating the deadly Androids and was turing himself into an android. But he planned on releasing two Androids before the three years was up.


	2. City in Ruins

Chapter note: Guys please review I have more on the way.

Chapter 2: City in Ruins

Goku woke up with a jolt. He had another nightmare of The battle with Freiza. This time it was about Krillin being hit by Freiza's deadly death beam. He knew the worse was yet to come though. It had been a year an a half since that day. Goku knew though he had harder battles to fight. The sun had just risen and Goku was already in his training gear ready to begin another day of training. Just as he started throwing kicks as his warm up drill he felt a massive energy in North City. He immediately took off at top speed. When he got there the city was burning up in a big fiery blur. He could feel little life energy here. Whatever set off his sense was definitely gone and he destroyed everything there! He scoured the city looking in every building an every where else survivors might be. The power reading he got was from two people both even stronger than Freiza.

"_Was Trunks mistaken" _he thought _" was Trunks wrong, are the Androids here now."_

Goku called out in the loudest possible scream he could using a little of his ki to increase the sound " Is anyone here."

There was no reply. He looked at the broken city all the building destroyed and not a sole survivor. He knew if he could convince West City and the Capsule Corp. to pitch in to the reconstruction the city would be back up in know time and soon people would move there. Suddenly the Ki energy he felt was on the move but this time straight towards his house!


	3. Fight for Survival

Chapter 3: Flight for Survival

Goku gathered all his ki into turning into Super Saiyan. I golden light came directly out of Goku and a shining golden aura appear around him. His hair was now in golden spikes. He was now a Super Saiyan. In an instant he was flying off towards his house. He was flying even faster than before, steadily gaining on the two beings ki energy. He arrived at the house just moments before the two. One of them looking a lot more muscular than the other who was also taller and seemed to have a lot more power than the other. The other on seemed a little more formal He was dressed in a black coat that looked brand new. His pants were long and kind of loose. He wore a hat that had R.R. On it standing for red ribbon. The other wore a black gangster jacket and a cap which also had R.R. On it. He wore baggy pants.

The taller, muscular one said in a monotone, robotic voice, " We are here for the human named Goku.

" "That's me," Goku replied in a stern but worried voice.

"We have been sent by Dr. Gero to eliminate Goku who also eliminated the red ribbon army," The Androids said with no emotion in their tone.

"Oh yeah, I thought I destroyed all of them" Goku replied a little afraid still.

"Dr. Gero turned himself into an Android to make sure he could defeat you," they said, " he also created 20 androids to help, we are #'s 10 and 11" Goku quickly got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight.


	4. When Androids Attack

Chapter 4: When Androids attack

Chapter note: Lots of action between Goku and some new androids of my creation.

Goku rushed at the taller more muscular Android 10. He dashed in barely floating off the ground with a powerful strait punch at the Androids head. The android easily grabbed the punch and kneed Goku right in the gut then kicked him to the right. He stopped by digging his hand in the ground and putting his foot down. He slowed down and dashed forward again with a speeding sweep kick, the android easily jumped over Goku's foot and kicked his back into the ground. The other Android, the more official one, shot a ki blast powerful enough to kill Goku in one shot. All of a sudden Vegeta landed in front of Goku.

Vegeta said, "Kakarot you can do better than that right."

He charged up a galick gun and fired it just in time to match the the Androids blast. The Android used all of his power to easily decrease Vegeta's blast range. Goku got and knocked the Android backwards. He got up just in time to add his own blast.

Goku shouted in a chant, " KaMeHaMeHa."

The combined power of Vegeta's galick gun and Goku's KaMeHaMeHa blasted the Androids blast right back at him. He finally realized that separately they were not much but together they posed a serious threat. Android 11 rushed at them is slacks and coat flapping in the wind hit Vegeta in the face with a punch and warped behind him to follow up with a kick to his side. Meanwhile Android 10 the more gangster like one flew at a weakened Super Saiyan Goku. Vegeta was knocked out and Goku had got hit in the stomach making him also power and fall unconscious as well.

Android 10 smirked " We need much stronger competition."


	5. To the Lookout

Chapter 5: To the Lookout

Chapter note: Not a whole lot of action here but a little minor action.

Gohan had been quietly studying in his room n he heard all the racket outside. He rushed out and barely caught a glimpse of the Androids leave. He ran over to his father.

"Dad, are you okay," Gohan said crying.

"Gohan get me to Kami's lookout," Goku said to Gohan, "grab Vegeta too."

Upon arrival at the lookout Kami instantly knew they needed healing.

Piccolo rushed over to Gohan. "Gohan what happened," Piccolo said worried.

"I don't know I got outside after I heard some noise and they were lying on the ground," Gohan replied.

Kami healed the two to notice a power level of a lot more tan they could handle coming straight their way. Goku, Vegeta, an Piccolo got into a fighting stance ready to take on the Androids.


	6. Death to the Mechanical Menace

Chapter 6: Death to the Mechanical Menace

Chapter Note: last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The power level of this mysterious being was gaining strength by the second. Goku,Vegeta, and Piccolo powered up to their highest level. The person finally came into view and they saw a purple- haired boy with a sword and capsule corp. jacket on. Trunks was panting.

" They're coming," He said, as everyone felt a power level flying directly toward them.

The two robots landed with a thud. Android 11 had his slacks blowing in the wind and he dropped his coat to the floor. Beneath his coat was a muscle shirt showing his biceps. Directly on the side of him stood the tall android who fixed his black gangster jacket. His baggy pants fit lightly on him.

" Let's end this, guys," Goku shouted to his comrades.

" We shall," the Androids spoke.

Goku flew towards the towering Android throwing a roundhouse to his face. His head bent to the left but then threw a punch at Goku's ribs. Goku crumbled to the ground in pain. Vegeta saw Goku fall and rushed at the Android, who swatted away his punch like a fly. Trunks powered up to his super saiyan form and sent a barrage of kicks at the Android. The android easily blocked every kick. He sent a kick to Trunks gut sending him to the ground in pain. All of the finest warriors in the galaxy fell in one blow.

Piccolo saw the fight and knew, even if he couldn't help a whole lot he would fight. He threw the weights of of himself, and came full force at android 12. he shot several blast of glowing yellow energy as he neared the androids. The android deflected them easily, but that was exactly what Piccolo wanted. The android was to distracted to see a powerful kick coming at his unprotected face. As Piccolo landed the blow the android fell off balance just to be pelted by a barrage of punches at his stomach. The android fell over landing hard on the lookout. Android 11 stared at Piccolo, but noticed a namek, Kami, healing the others.

" Stop," the android yelled rushing over to attack Kami.

Piccolo warped into the androids path, sending the android to a complete stop, " Not on my watch."

Piccolo was then knocked back from a punch sent to his stomach. He regained balance but was hit by a kick coming from the android sending him over the edge of the lookout. Vegeta was now fully healed and went to hold of the android. He began to pelt #11 with energy blast. The android blocked the blast and sent a few back at Vegeta. The problem was Vegeta wasn't there! When the thick dust cleared Vegeta was standing there in a super saiyan form, and punched the android doubling him over. The others were healed and all transformed to a super saiyan. They used their combined energy to obliterate the androids.

"We need to work harder," Goku sighed in both relief and in fear.

" It's over, lets rest first," Trunks suggested.

Final Chapter note: thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know how I did.


End file.
